My Little Natsu
by appletehsweetpie
Summary: What happens when Natsu reads a spell that will turn him into a child for 12 days! Who will take care of him? Will he help love bloom? NaLu FanFic, could possibly add some more couples later on but for now NaLu is the total fluff! Hope you like! Please review if you read!
1. My Little Natsu

**Author's Note: Hello! This is a new ff of mine! Its gonna be probably about 14 chapters... Idk! But I will be posting when I can because I do have school and stuff... but I will do my best to get them done and post!**

 **This is a story that is like a bunch of little stories but with a little Natsu... Lets hope he gets back to normal~~~ (unless you like the NaLu fluffiness that is... muahahaha! oh.. *cough* *cough* where were we?)**

 **Alright! Now onto the story! OH! And btw, this story will mostly be in Lucy POV, but I might switch it up a little every few chapters.**

 **[I own nothing but the story idea]**

* * *

[Lucy POV]

I was walking to the guild with Natsu like I usually do, it was a nice summer day, no clouds in the sky, just a small blue exceed.

"You lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllike him!"

"Shut it cat!"

It was a normal morning, Happy would tease me for doing something for Natsu, I would blush and glare at him, Natsu would just be laughing the entire time.

We were walking towards the guild after coming home late last night from a job, it was already 1:00 pm.

"Natsu why did you break my alarm clock! Now we're gonna be late! AND I have to buy a new alarm clock!" I was a bit ticked after waking up at 12 to see my alarm clock completely broken, but I wasn't complaining about him hugging my waist when I woke up.

"It doesn't matter! You can buy it with those jewels we got yesterday!" He just shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"THAT'S FOR MY RENT!" He didn't even bother to answer, he just looked up at something. "Huh? Oh!" He was looking up at the Fairy Tail guild.

"We're here!" He had kicked opened the door and immediately went over to get some food at the bar, Happy went to talk to Carla and I had just slowly walked over to where Natsu was sitting to get myself a bagel and a milkshake.

"Hey Mira!" She looked up from serving Natsu his food on fire and smiled her usual cheery smile.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned to see a blue haired girl running towards me.

"Levy-chan!" I hugged her. After separating I noticed a job request in her hand.

"Look at what I found!" She showed me the piece of paper.

 _ **HELP! Find What These Words Mean!**_

 ** _Inanis Foramen_**

 ** _Duodecim Dies_**

 ** _In Illis_**

 ** _Replete In Cavernis_**

 ** _In Omni Corde Vestro_**

 _ **200,000 jewels!**_

"That seems cool, but why are you showing me this and not to your team, Shadow Gear?" Although I would love to help her with the request my curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask.

"Well.." she starts whispering, "they can't really help me do this stuff so.." she looked over to her team and went back to her normal voice, "I thought why not do it with you!"

She hugged me tightly.

"Uh- Levy, y-you're crushing me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lu.. SO, will you do it?!" I looked at her team and then back to her, she had put on her big puppy dog eyes.

"*sigh* Alright... I'll do it." She jumped up and down to my response and gave me a pair of gale reading glasses and then pointed over to the library, we started walking there till I was stopped by a voice.

"Luce! Where are ya going?" I turned to see my favorite pink haired mage running towards me, his eyes were showing his curiosity and worry of me leaving without notifying him.

"I am gonna go downstairs with Levy to decode some words for a job request." His eyes seem to lighten up after hearing the words 'job request'

"Can I come down and help you?!" I haven't even answered and he started running towards the guild library.

"Wait! What?! Hey! Come back here! I never even said yes!" We ran off into the guild library.

When we both got in we saw Levy carrying a bunch of books to a table that already had a mountain of books set up.

"Uhh... Levy! That's a lot of books! Need some help?" Natsu called out, noticing that she was having some trouble with the number of books she was carrying.

"That would be great Natsu! Lu-chan! Could you start the decoding?" I nodded and sat down into one of the old wooden seats in the middle of the piles upon piles of books to look at the words on the job request, but before I could do anything Natsu took  
it out of my hand.

"Huh? What's this? Inanis foramen duodecim dies in illis replete in cavernis in omni corde vestro... I have no idea what this mea-!" Before Natsu could finish his sentence, he started to glow a bright red.

The glow started light but was getting brighter and brighter by the second, Levy had dropped her books and was gaping at the seen, so was I, but I quickly snapped out of it upon realizing what was happening to my best friend... and love.

"NATSU!" I reached my hand out but the force kept me from getting near him.

But then all of the sudden the glow snapped away, and all that was left were a pile of clothes... Natsu's clothes.

"NATSU! Natsu..?" I was too shocked to even cry. Natsu was gone...

Before any of us could move or say a word, we heard... crying.

A child's cry, and then ruffling under the clothes.

I slowly got up from where I had fallen because of the massive force from earlier. I went over and carefully moved the clothes, and I saw a sight my mind would probably never forget.

A crying, pink haired, toddler... Natsu?

"What is going on down here?" I heard steps then I saw Mira peeking inside. She gasped when she saw the child I had uncovered and ran our way.

She came and sat down next to the boy while Levy and I were just staring at her and the toddler. She picked him up and placed him on her lap to try and get him to calm down but the crying just got louder. At this point the whole guild was in the library  
surrounding Levy, me, Mira, and the child.

I decided to walk over to help Mira, I stood in front of them, the boy looked up, he had big onyx eyes that were all teary, he was slightly tan, had pink ruffled hair, wearing Natsu's scarf and he looked to be at the age of 3 or 4.

His crying turned into a whimper as he jumped off of Mira and ran towards me! He grabbed onto my left leg and looked up, tear stains on his cheeks, and said...

"Mama!"

The whole guild turned into whispers and gasps, my eyes widen, soon the guild quiets down.

"What's your name? and how old are you? and why are you crying?" I put a hand on his head. I had an idea of what the answers would be but I needed to hear them from him.

He whimpered, I picked him up to try and get him to calm down so he could answer me.

"I-I'm Natsu Dwa-Dwagneel an-and I a-am t-tree." He took in a sharp breath, "and I donknow wh-wheweI a-am... and who all th-these p-pweople are..." He sniffed and then wiped his tears with his hands, "Mama~~~"

I knew it was him and that he had turned back into a toddler but what I didn't know was that he thought I was his mother.

"I'm not yo-"

"MAMA~~~!" He cut me off by screaming and hugging my neck.

I knew that if I told him I wasn't his mother, he would cry and be left alone so I decided to take the part of his mother. From what he told me he never had a mother-like figure, so why not?

I hugged him back, making him stiffen but he quickly relaxed, I stayed in that state till I felt his breathing go slow and heard his soft snoring in my ear.

"What is all this racket?" Master walked down the steps and came to a halt in front of me and Natsu.

"Well, Natsu turned into a 3 year old because he read a spell on a request" I handed him the job request.

Master grunts then thinks for a little while then answers, "This spell lasts for twelve days. He does not remember his life after the age he is in, so he does not know of Fairy Tail nor any of us. But he does still have his magic... so he will still love  
eating fire and things... They're is no cure so we will have to deal with Natsu for twelve days. Please treat him nicely. He will be like a miniature Natsu... OH! and Lucy, Natsu will be in your care."

"Wait.. What? Why?" I whispered to try and not wake Natsu up.

"Well, he seems to think you're his mother, and I think that is a perfectly good reason for you to be taking care of him." I blush at his answer and just mumble an okay.

"Now! Everyone get out of the library immediately! The only people who can be in here right now is Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Mira and myself. SO GET OUT!" He screams making everyone scatter away to the upstairs of the guild.

"Master?" Mira walks over to Master with curiosity.

"Mira, can you go get some toddler clothes for Natsu to wear?" Mira nods and walks off.

"And me, Master?" Levy speaks up for the first time since Natsu changed.

"Please go search up information on this spell" She nods and turns around to get started on the mass amounts of books she had collected earlier.

"I can help Ma-"

"No Lucy. I know you could help but I think Natsu needs you." I felt Natsu's grip tighten. I smile and give him a nod.

I headed towards the exit of the guild and to my house, to take care of a little Natsu. _My little Natsu._

* * *

 **And that is all for this chapter! I hope this chapter has gotten you interested! I hope you like! Please review/PM me if you got any thoughts or ideas! Thanks! Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	2. I Won't Leave You Alone

**Author's Note: OK! I forgot to say that when the words are in Italics are the person's thoughts. Little confusing but whatever! I hope you like the first day of Natsu's little self. Also this is the same day as when he was put on the spell so... yeah!**

 **Anyways! Enjoy it!**

 **[I own nothing but the story idea]**

* * *

Day 1:

[Lucy POV]

"Natsu! What were you thinking?! You can't just go running off like that!" I had just chased Natsu after he ran off to check out the Sunday market that was going on in Magnolia.

I looked over to Natsu who was looking down at the ground and swinging his legs slowly while sitting on the bench at a park nearby the market.

"*sigh* I mean... I guess we should just go home..." I pat his back so he could get up and walk back home but instead he just looked up at me with the cutest little face and puppy dog eyes, I hadn't given in till he said...

"I-I'm sowwy.." I would have been fine if he was just trying to get me to break, but he wasn't, he was just saying sorry like any child would. I didn't see a twinkle of evil in his eyes when he said it, just pure guilt.

I pinched my nose and gathered my thoughts on what to do with this tiny Natsu, "Alright! Let's go buy some stuff and go home okay? Maybe get some ice cream?"

His eyes widened and his frown had turned into a huge smile. He jumped up from the bench and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowed market.

[Time Skip, Still Lucy POV]

We had finished shopping and I had gotten some groceries while Natsu got an ice cream.

We were silently walking to my apartment, the sound of the people faded away and the beautiful sunset orange filled the sky.

 _I wonder if this Natsu will like my house... I guess he will, considering his older self does... UGH! How is it possible that 24 hours ago I was runninghome witha pink haired dude chasing me, to now holding the hand of that exact pink haired guy but when he was younger! How did my life get so interesti-_

My thoughts were stopped when I heard a cry, I looked down to Natsu to see he wasn't there. _What?! I lost him again! No wa-!_ I turned around to see him sitting on the pavement with an empty cone, he was wiping his tears on his now large scarf.

"Natsu!" I let go of my grocery bag and ran to him. "Are you alright?"

"I d-dwopped my ice cweam.." _How can the almighty Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, son of the mighty fire dragon be so.. so vulnerable?_

"Uh.. Oh yeah!" He immediately quieted down and looked up with sadness in his eyes but with a little bit of curiosity.

"This was supposed to be a surprise but I guess I will tell you..." He wiped the tears off his face, and forced a small grin on his face.

"I bought some matches, and some candles" He gasped and started running towards the grocery bag I had dropped on the ground.

"Ahem!" He stopped half way thereand looked back at me, "I won't give them to you if you look in there" He looked back at the bag then back at me again, I gave him the stern look my mother would always give me when I was going to do something bad.

"Okay.." He grabbed the handle of the bag.

I giggled as he was dragging the bag behind him on the ground, I caught up to him and grabbed him under the armpits. I heard him gasp and then start to giggle.

We ran back to the apartment, giggling and having fun in those two minutes that it took to get from where he had dropped his ice cream to back home.

[Back Home, Still Lucy POV]

"Here! We! Are!" I placed him down on the ground after opening the doors to the apartment I have to pay rent for soon.

"Woah! Why is it sooooowwwwpink Mama?" He pointed at the walls which had pink wallpaper, and then at my bed sheets which were also pink.

I giggled at his question and at how the person who used to call me a weirdo now calls me Mama.

"Well that's cause its my favorite color, yours is red right?" He jumped onto my bed and nodded.

"Speaking of red... Are you hungry?" His eyes widened and he ran to me and started jumping for the grocery bag that was on the counter but didn't succeed.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" He was screaming as I noticed what he was saying, I ran to him and covered his mouth.

"What are you thinking?! Don't yell that! It sounds like I'm setting the place on fire or something!" He nodded and I took my hand off of his mouth and grabbed the matches that were at the bottom of the bag. I lit it and hand it to the three year old  
as if it were a lollipop.

"Don't set anything on fire! Or else..."

"Or elwse what?" He asked as he was eating up all the fire on the match.

"You will no longer be my little Natsu!" I crossed my arms and closed my eyes to show my seriousness. I was afraid to say those words but my curiosity wanted to know his reaction.

I heard him gasp and then I felt two arms hugging my legs, I looked down to see Natsu clinging on to me while saying, "Pwease donweave me! I donwant to be awone..."

 _Alone?_ Flashbacks of my childhood after my momther passed awaywent through my head. How lonely it was, the sadness, the hatred towards me, the love I never got.

I was cut off from it when I heard Natsu.

"Are you okay?" I looked down and saw a drop of water fall onto Natsu's forehead. _Wait.. Am I crying?_

I moved my hand to my face and felt awet tear trail on my face, then I noticed my blurry vision, and thenmy shaking hands.

"I-I'm fine" I said, or more like mumbled.

He tugged my hand, making me sit down on the kitchen floor and so we were face to face, he had a serious face.

"I wonwet you cwy! Cause youre my Mama! No... Youremy Lucy! and I don't wanyou to cwy! EVER! You should be smiwing!"

I gasped from his sudden outrage, it was nothing compared to his accidental ice cream drop. I stiffened when I felt his small arms hug me.

We didn't move for a minute or two, until I hugged him back and whispered...

"I will never cry, I will never leave you, as long as you promise me that you will do the same."

He was silent, except for he tightened his grip on me. A minute later he put his small hands on my shoulders and looked straight in my eyes and smiled the same sillysmile that I love to see and said...

"I promise"

* * *

 **DONE! I hope you liked that cute little ending! This was a strange chapter but I will try and get the rest a bit better story line... but who knows! Anyways... Hope you liked! Please PM or review if you see anything wrong or... anything you liked or if you possibly have an idea for a fanfic I can do later on. But for now... Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	3. Sorry and Just Curious

**Sorry! This is not an update to the story!**

 **School has finally ended for me! YAY! But I remember having some trouble with this story and was wondering if this is still something that people want to read...**

 **If not I will stop writing this...**

 _ **Please review or PM me your opinions and I will see what I can do! THNX!**_


	4. A Picture? Part 1

**HELLO! I am so happy to be back and able to write fanfics! YAY!**

 **I am so sorry I wasn't able to post anything for the past.. two months? I'm not sure.. Well! I am back and ready to go!**

 **Thank you so much for all the people who reviewed to the last chapter because I really didn't know what to do... I would like to thank AND give a cookie to** ** _L. Dragon_** **because he/she (IDK Sorry) gave me the main idea to these next two chapters! So thank you very much!**

 **I will be going on a one month trip in a week so I will try to write before that so I can post frequently.. But forgive me if I don't!**

 **Now let me shut up so you can get to the story! I hope you like it!**

 **[I own nothing but the story idea]**

* * *

Day 2:

[Lucy POV]

"*yawn*"

I woke up at 2:00 am because of a three year old, snoring, fire dragon slayer and was heading towards the kitchen for some water when I saw a note under my door. _Wait! Is that my rent reminder?! Oh crap! I thought it was next Wednsday not this Wendsday! I got to go on a job.._

I heard a snore and turned back to see Natsu sleeping calmly on my bed. _Oh that's right! I have Natsu..._

"Mama..?" I turned around upon hearing Natsu's small, sleepy voice come from behind me, "evwytingokay..?"

I giggle and pick him up and set him in my pink bed, "its nothing! lets just go back to sleep!" _How am I going to go on a job with this littleNatsu?_ I watch him quietly fall back to sleep, and then I decide togo to sleep myself.

[Time Skip, Still Lucy POV]

"Sorry Lu.. but I already planned on going on a job with Gajeel.."

"Oh, it's alright! Thanks anyways.." _Ugh! What am I going to do?! Levy is busy, Mira has to stay at the guild, Cana is pretty much drunk already, Juvia is busy stalking Gray, Erza... No, Wendy is on a job, Lisanna is also on a job... UGH! What am I gonna do?! Maybe Mira would let me go on a job with Natsu..._

I look over to the bar where I see Mira giving Natsu a candle for breakfast, she had a bright smile on her face like every other day.

I walk over and sit next to Natsu. I grab him under his armpits while he was eating and sat him on my lap, getting Mira's attention.

"Good morning Lucy" She placed my usual strawberry milkshake in front of me.

"Thank you and good morning to you as well.. Um.. Mira? Could I possibly bring a toddler with me on a job..?" I put an innocent smile on my face, as hers became a bit more serious.

"Who? Natsu?" Natsu looked up to Mira as he heard his name, his head tilted to the side a bit, the fire on the candle was gone already.

"Yeah.. I have my rent due in two days and I need to go on a job! And nobody here will take care of him for me! PLEASE!" I started begging after realizing that I would lose my apartment if she said no.

She put a finger to her lips as she looked up and thought about it while I was watching her with pleading eyes. Then I saw a glint of evil in her eyes for a second, then an overly excited smile come over her face. _Um.. Crap.. This is not going to be good..._

"Okay! I will pick out the job and you can go on that job with Natsu!" My eyes widened but I knew that wasn't just going to be it, "But.." _I knew it.._ "You have to let me take pictures of you guys!"

"What? A picture?! But.. UGH! Fine!" She cheered as she went to the back room to get her camera.

I sighed and Natsu looked up at me with a curious face, "Is evwytingawight...?"

"Huh? Everything is fine, I just have to take a pictur-!"

"I'm back~!" Mira shouted in an overly happy voice next to me before I was able to finish my sentence. "Look!" Her voice suddenly became serious."

Me and Natsu both looked up to see Mira when we both saw a flash, "Done!"

"Wait.. MIRA! Come back and at least show me what it looked like!" She quickly ran off while giggling into the back after setting a sheet of paper in front of us. "Ugh! Mira!"

"Wook heweMama!" I whip my head to see Natsu sitting on the counter with the piece of paper in his hands.

"Can I see that?" He nodded and gave me the sheet, it read:

 **! JOB REQUEST !**

 **PLEASE FIND THE BLOOMING**

 **GOLDEN SUNSET FLOWER**

 **WARNING:**

 **Only One Left On The Serene Cliff!**

 **AND**

 **This Flower Only Blooms When**

 **The Sun Is Setting! Grab Then!**

 **REWARD: 150,000 J.**

 _I guess I don't really have a choice but go... I think it will be a two hour journey on train to Serene Cliff.. So.. I can do it by today! and maybe Natsu can help.._

I pick Natsu up and put the job request in my back jean pocket, "Let's go! We're going on a job!" I saw Natsu's face brighten as we walked out of the guild and to the train station, _Oh.. Natsu might not like the ride there.._

As we left the guild I felt as if someone was following or watching us but I put it aside and started to the station.

[Unknown POV]

 _Yes! It worked! And she approved of it too... This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see their faces afterwards..._

[Time Skip, Back to Lucy POV]

We walked into the train after several minutes of struggling to get Natsu on it. We sat on one of the couch like chairs in the train, side by side. Natsu was acting grumpy and mad, "Can we pwease jus walk? I hate twains..."

I giggled a bit from the thought of how similar Natsu acts even when at the age of 3, "No! We already got on the train and we're staying on it!" I put on my serious face and he glared at me, I started to glare back. We were silent for a minute or so till  
he mumbled a fine.

The train started moving a couple seconds laterNatsu started swaying, I rolled my eyes and gently grabbed him and sat him on my lap, facing me. He hug my neck and snuggled his face into my neck. I just giggled and rubbed his back as we went on the  
two hour train ride.

[Unknown POV]

 _YAY! I am so smart! I even have a good argument as to why I can do this... I hope he sees this later..._

* * *

 **OKAY! That's all for part one! I hope you peoples liked it!**

 **Can anyone guess the creepy unknown person? Please review your thoughts on it!**

 _ **Also! If anybody has any ideas for the next 10 days of Natsu's spell, PLEASE send your ideas to me by review or by PM! I will give you credit if you do! If it's good enough for me to add that is... MUAHAHA! ANYWAYS! Please do! It would help me a ton! THANK YOU!**_

 **SO... Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	5. A Picture? Final Part (Part 2)

**HEY! WHAT'S UP!**

 **The sky! That's the answer so...**

 **ANYWAYS! I have finally updated so sorry again for not doing so earlier!**

 **Also thank you very much again _L. Dragon_ This idea was wonderful! **

**Now what the heck are you doing?! Read people! Also don't forget to leave reviews after reading!**

 **[I own nothing but the story idea]**

* * *

[Lucy POV]

I giggled a bit from the thought of how similar Natsu acts even when at the age of 3, "No! We already got on the train and we're staying on it!" I put on my serious face and he glared at me, I started to glare back. We were silent for a minute or so till he mumbled a fine.

The train started moving a couple seconds after. Natsu started swaying, I rolled my eyes and gently grabbed him and sat him on my lap, facing me. He hug my neck and snuggled his face into my neck. I just giggled and rubbed his back as we went on the two hour train ride.

[Unknown POV]

 _YAY! I am so smart! I even have a good argument as to why I can do this... I hope he sees this later..._

[Two hours later, Lucy POV]

We got off the train, Natsu was sleeping in my arms. I smiled from the situation I was in. _Who in the world would of thought that I would be carrying a toddler Natsu to a job... So weird.._

The first thing I saw as we got off was a village with a wooden block with 'Serene Village' carved into it. The place was small but very nice. The street in front of me was the main street and had shops on the edges of it, people were buying fruits and veggies and music was playing. Very calming.

"Mama?" I felt Natsu move and look up at me. He was rubbing his eyes, _aw! So adorable!_ "Whewe are we?" He looked around and looked back at me, "Shob at da cwiff?"

"Yes, we are at the Serene Village. The place with the cliff." He smiled and starting struggling to get out of my arms and onto the ground.

I quickly set him down before getting accidentally kicked in the stomach by the baby dragon slayer, but as soon as he touched the stone floor he started running toward the shops.

"N-Natsu!" I heard him giggle as I chased him down through the people and shops on the street, "Natsu Dragneel! Stop running!"

[Unknown POV]

 _They're so cute! And this is so fun!_

[Natsu POV] (A/N: What some of you people wanted right? This is just a little though!)

 _I'm so hungwy! And I'm gowing to get my own food mysewf cawse I want to show Mama I can do swuffs by mysewf!_

I ran down the street, using my nose to get me to the closest restaurant.

"YAY! Westauwant!" I slowly pushed the big door ope-

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"Eeek!" I let go of the door from the scare, making it hit my forehead and pushing me to the ground on my bottom "Ouchie" I look up to see Lucy coming over, with not a mad or scary expression but a worried one.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" She picked me up and was checking if I was hurt anywhere, "Oh, thank goodness you are fine! Don't scare me like that! I can't see you because of your size and all the people!" She was saying this to me while I was looking into her big, chocolate eyes.

She sighed, _Is Mama annowed at me? Is Mama gowna kicks me ouwt?_

[Lucy POV] (A/N: Told ya a little!)

His onyx eyes started to get watery, "I-I'm sowwy Mama.." He looked down and mumbled something.

"What did you say Natsu?"

He looked up and quietly said "Jus-Just pwease don leave me!" My eyes widened at his outbreak as he started to bawl. I hugged him as tight as I could and he seemed to be doing the same as he hugged me and cried even louder into my shoulder.

I bounced him up and down and pat him on the back and when his cries got a bit quiet, I bent down so my cheek touched his small one and I whispered to him gently, "Remember the promise?"

[Natsu POV] (A/N: Changing again...)

My eyes widened

 _"I wonwet you cwy! Cause youre my Mama! No... Youre my Lucy! and I dont want you to cwy! EVER! You should be smiwing!"_

 _"I will never cry, I will never leave you, as long as you promise me that you will do the same."_

 _"I promise"_

I lifted my head up and looked at her, and she was smiling a big, bright smile, "I will never cry and I will never leave you."

[Lucy POV] (A/N: Oops! I did it again)

I saw his onyx eyes were a bit red from his crying, his mouth was opened slightly and he had tear stains on his cheeks.

Then I saw another tear roll down his cheek, but I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Right, Natsu?"

He rubbed his eyes and then looked up at me and slowly smiled a big smile, the smile he always smiled and the one I loved to see. Then he said something that made this a moment I would never forget.

"I love you"

I laughed a bit and put my forehead on his and said

"I love you too Natsu"

[Time Skip, Still Lucy POV]

"Back guys!"

Natsu and I just got back from the job and we are now back at the guild.

Eyes turned our way as we walked to the bar, well Natsu ran ahead. I sat down at the bar and look up to see a smiling Mira... But she was smiling a bit differently from usual.

"Hi Lucy!" She said in a cheery voice, or too cheery if I may say so myself.

"Hi..? Did you do something?" I started looking around, worrying about what she did. She can be very mischievous sometimes.

"What? Of course not!" I stared her down but only got a smile.

"Alright then.. Well I'm going to be going back home with Natsu so.. I'll see you tomorrow Mira" I grabbed Natsu under his armpits as he giggled.

"Okay! Good night Lucy! Good night Natsu!"

"Bye Miwa!"

 _Weird.. Mira was acting a bit off.. Well when is she ever acing normal!_

I giggle to myself and waved good bye to the Fairy Tail guild with Natsu by my side.

[Unknown POV]

 _Yep! Of course not!_

* * *

 **And finished! YAY! Sorry for not updating for a while... But now I have so.. Be happy people! Thanks for reading! Peace!**

 _ **Also! PLEASE leave a review or PM for me if you have any ideas for the rest of Natsu's baby days! Cause I might just use yours! THN**_

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


End file.
